Print advertisements
This is a page for newspaper and magazine advertisements for Disney films and television series. NOTE: Please list the name of the film or show, the name of the publication and the print date. 1980s 1985 4f0b4f42aa400 236921b.jpg|''The Wuzzles'' and The Muppets (September 14) Sat nbc 1985.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September 14) 1986 Sat nbc 1986.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September 13) Sat87-1.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September 13; localized) L 91999 e669629d.jpg|''Spot Marks the X'' (October 18) 1987 Fraggle Rock Animated.NBC Ad.jpg|''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (September) 1988 The Fox and the Hound - Print Ad from 1988 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''The Fox and the Hound'' re-release - March 25, 1988 Duck Tales - Print Ad from 1988 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''DuckTales'' on Fox 11 1989 Chip n' Dale Rescue Rangers - Promotional Print Ad from 1989 Disneyland Guide Book.jpg|''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' - March 4, 1989 4391099753 3087fa06f5 b.jpg|''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (September) 4285083121 15b662baed.jpg|''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' and Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (September) The Little Mermaid - 1989 Pictureless Print Ad from Disneyland Guide.jpg|''The Little Mermaid'' - November 17, 1989 1990s 1990 DC-TDA.jpg|''The Disney Afternoon'' (Fall 1990) from KCAL 9 in Los Angeles Tumblr muxirmpF6B1rnsw9qo1 1280.jpg|''DuckTales'' and Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (August) TaleSpinAd.jpg|''TaleSpin'' (October) 1991 The Jungle Book - VHS Print Ad from 1991 Disneyland Guide.jpg|VHS Release on The Jungle Book - on May 3, 1991 101 Dalmatians - 1991 Theatrical Print Ad from Disneyland Guide.jpg|Re-release of 101 Dalmatians - July 12, 1991 Mctv910906.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' (September) Darkwing Duck - Print Ad from 1991 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''Darkwing Duck'' - (Fall 1991) Disney Channel - Print Ad from 1991 Disneyland Guide Book.jpg 1992 101 Dalmatians - VHS Print Ad from 1992 Disneyland Guide.jpg|VHS Release of 101 Dalmatians (April 10, 1992) MPW-69036.jpg|''Goof Troop'' (September) Satprev920911.jpg|''Goof Troop'' (September) Goof Troop - Print Ad from 1992 Disneyland Guide.jpg|''Goof Troop'' in Fall 1992 from KCAL-TV 9 from Los Angeles. 1993 Tumblr_mq0gpsEqA51qlxayho1_1280.jpg|''Bonkers'' (September) 1994 The Fox and the Hound - Promotional Print Ad Poster.jpg|''The Fox and the Hound'' (March 4) The Return of Jafar - 1994 Promotional Print Ad Booklet - 1.jpg|''The Return of Jafar'' (May 20) - Front Cover The Return of Jafar - 1994 Promotional Print Ad Booklet - 2.jpg|''The Return of Jafar'' (known as Aladdin and the Return of Jafar - May 20) Pages Gargoyles Print Ad - 1994.jpg|''Gargoyles'' premiering on October 24th, 1994. 1995 Gargoyles the Movie - 1995 Promotional Print Ad Poster - Front.jpg|''Gargoyles the Movie'' (January 31) - Front Gargoyles the Movie - 1995 Promotional Print Ad Poster - Back.jpg|''Gargoyles the Movie'' (January 31) - Back Goofy-movie-powerline-lyrics-316.jpg|''A Goofy Movie'' (September 6) 4142628.jpg|''A Goofy Movie'' (September 6) 93095_06.jpg|''Schoolhouse Rock!'' (September) 1996 Satprev960906.jpg|ABC Saturday Morning (September) Tumblr_moh073oIYX1qj1xuxo1_500.png|ABC Saturday Morning (September) 1997 Disneyonesaturday1.jpg|''Disney's One Saturday Morning'' (September) disneyonesaturday-characters-doug.jpg Tumblr mr136vPpHk1rnsw9qo1 1280.jpg 1998 1SaturdayMorningAd_Feb1998.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (February) 1SaturdayMorningAd_Sept1998_Page1-3.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (September), pages 1-3 1SaturdayMorningAd_Sept1998_Pages4-5.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (September), pages 4-5 HerculesAd002.jpg|''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (September 1998) 1999 MickeyMouseworksAd.jpg|''Mickey Mouse Works'' (May) 1SaturdayMorningAd_Aug1999.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (August) 1SaturdayMorningAd_Sept1999.jpg|Disney's One Saturday Morning (September) 1TooAd.jpg|Disney's One Too Scan0115.jpg|''Bicentennial Man'' (New York Daily News, 12/31) Scan0116.jpg|''Fantasia 2000'' (New York Daily News, 12/31) Scan0114.jpg|''Toy Story 2'' (New York Daily News, 12/31) 2000s 2000 Buzz_Lightyear_advertisement_folded_in.jpg|''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (September), folded out Buzz_Lightyear_advertisement_folded_out.jpg|''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (September), folded in TeachersPetAd.jpg|''Teacher's Pet'' (October) 2001 HouseOfMouseAd.jpg|''House of Mouse'' (January?) LloydInSpaceAd.jpg|''Lloyd in Space'' (February?) 2002 TeamoSupremoAd.jpg|''Teamo Supremo'' (January?) 2010s 2010 Summerbelongstoyouad.jpg|''Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!'' (July) Category:Promotional Galleries